Destiny's paths 1
by Kaze Wynd
Summary: Destiny can be cruel. It can pull two people apart. But Destiny also has ways that could pull them together again. The first of six stories based around my Elemental pairings. Starring Lani and Zane. Based on 5 cm per second
1. Chapter 1

_"Its five centimetres per second" Zane said, cutting through Lani's daydream. "Huh" Lani said, confused. "The time it takes for cherry blossoms to fall." He said. "Wow, how do you know these things?" Lani asked, he shrugged and caught a falling cherry blossom. "They look just like snowflakes, don't they?" he smiled at her. "Yeah" She smiled cheekily, then ran off "Lani! Wait up" Zane yelled, running after her. She ran across the train tracks. Zane went to follow, but the boomgates fell down in front of him. "Lani" he yelled, she giggled and spun around, her red umbrella twirling as she opened it. "I won't leave you ever" she promised_

(The flashback ends)

"Lani" Melody said, walking around the table to get to her sister, who was just staring out the window, blankly while their brother Cole was standing at the door. "C'mon we have to get home. You can't just stand there all day" Lani blinked "I'll be there in a minute". Melody sighed, ever since Zane and his family had moved away last year she had been like this. "Remember soon you get to go see him" Lani snapped into action, moving away from the window "Beat ya home sis" She said, sprinting out the door, Cole following. Melody smiled and ran after them.

They reached home. Despite the head start the twins got, Melody still won. Soon after they got home, Lani sat down and started writing a letter. She finished writing it and put it in the pocket of her red winter coat.

(Next day after school)

"Lani. The clubs starting" Some one yelled. Lani was back at the window staring into space. She turned. "We've got to go." She said. "Yeah, Lani's got somewhere to be, and we've got to pack." Melody stood up. Everyone waved at the siblings.

(A hour later)

"I'll see you when I get back" Lani yelled out to her siblings and their father, from the train window. Melody waved, but their father just scowled and turned away, talking to whoever it was on the phone, probably Tom, a man in his quartet. Lani sighed and turned around. Melody turned and hit their father on the arm and walked away from the railway. Lani pulled out the letter she going to give Zane and smiled. She thought about how they had first met.

_"Now Mel. This is your school. You, Cole and Lani will be staying here for a couple of months" Lou told his youngest child as he peeled her off his leg. Lani and Cole nodded, already having gone through this six years ago themselves. "But daddy" the six year old looked up at him with wide green eyes. "I'm sorry." He passed her to Lani and gave Cole their bags, then drove off. Cole sighed "Might as well get this over with" He said. Lani shrugged and looked like she wanted to set something alight. Then a old man came out, a six year old boy following him. "Lani, Cole. Nice to see you again. And you brought your little sister. Come on I'll show you to your room" The man said, taking Mel's hand._

_Lani's room mate, Maya was very happy to see her again. Cole's room mate Jay was so excited to see Cole again that he told him everything that had happened to him on the holidays, before the door was even closed properly, and Mel's room mate, Nikki was a nice girl who was said to be the principal's youngest daughter. Lani had gotten changed immediately and went to the library. She was struggling to get a book when someone else grabbed it and handed it to her. "Thanks" she turned to look at who had helped her. A boy with blonde hair and pale blue eyes stood there. "You're welcome" he said. "I'm Zane Julian" he held out her hand "Lani Brookstone" she said, shaking his hand. _

_That afternoon she was walking to her room, when she walked past a room where she could hear Gene cackling at something. Gene was the school bully, Lani hated him. She looked into the room and saw what he was laughing at. There was a picture there of a boy hanging from a tree on the blackboard, Zane was written in capitals underneath it. The real Zane was staring at the blackboard, frozen. Lani ran into the room, erased the picture, threw the duster at Gene's head, grabbed Zane's hand and dragged him out of the room. "I'll get you for this Lani" Gene screamed after them._

Lani laughed at the memory. Gene never got his revenge because his father had taken him out of the school the next day after he had done something to Lloyd, the nephew of the principal and Lloyd had put him in his place. Lani and Zane were spending every moment they could with each other so much that Kai, Zane's room mate had regularly suggested that they were dating. Lani had said maybe Kai should worry more about finding a girlfriend then teasing them about their friendship. Kai had went red after that comment and everyone else started laughing. Mel had become good friends with Lloyd and his best friend Luke. Them and Nikki would run around the school causing mischief and when they weren't doing that they were pulling pranks on Nikki's older sister Alayna and her room mate Nya or spending time with the group. They were inseperable. Then Zane had moved away and Lani had started drifting away from the group, spending more time in her room, writing letters to Zane or reading letters from Zane and listening to music and staring into the air. Now she was on the way to see him. "Sorry for the interruption, but due to heavy snow in the area, we may be delayed." the voice said over the speaker snapping Lani out of her reverie "Ughhhh" she shook her head. She put her headphones in and listened to Never too late.

(5 hours later. I didn't want to go through the whole journey)

Lani finally stepped of the train at the Birchwood Station. The snow had delayed the journey longer then she'd thought it would and she had been in and out of trains most the night. She looked around for Zane or at least his white coat. She didn't see a single person. She ran into the waiting area and there was Zane, slumped on the chair asleep. She smiled and woke him up. They walked around for a while before standing in a field under a sakura tree. "Wow, it's just like the one near the the monastery" Lani said. Zane nodded and then they kissed. They spent the night in an abandoned shed, trying to keep warm as they talked the night away.

Lani got back on the train the next morning. Zane stood silently on the otherside of the doors. "You take care of yourself" Lani yelled, banging on the door as the train pulled away. As soon as the station was out of sight, Lani started crying. It would never work between her and Zane and she knew it. Destiny was pulling them apart


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt leaned against the wall, waiting for Lani to finishing fencing practice, trying to not seem as stalkerish as he felt. He heard her finish and started to make his way to the shed where the bikes were kept. As he pulled his from the rack. Lani walked in "Hi Lani" he mumbled "Hi Kurt" she smiled at him. "D-Do you want to ride home with me" _what was that_. He wanted to hit himself in the head. "Sure" Lani smiled at him.

_The minute Lani walked into the classroom, Kurt fell in love with her. Her twin brother had walked in before her, but Kurt only glanced at him. He had his eyes on the girl walking silently behind him. She seemed different to the rest of the girls at his school. She had the look of someone who was out going and wasn't going to let anything hold her back. And there was something about her eyes. He couldn't place what it was though. _

Kurt still hadn't figured out what it was about her eyes that he liked. But he was sure he getting close to figuring out what it was. He looked at Lani sitting beside him, drinking lemonade and texting someone on her phone. They had stopped on a hill "Who are you texting?" He asked, nervously. Some rumors had been going around that she had a boyfriend in Ninjago City and that was who she was always texting. Lani shut the phone. "No one" she replied, putting the phone in her pocket.

They rode home in silence. Kurt found it dull, but he was kind of afraid to open his mouth, because he would stutter and make it awkward. Instead he looked over at Lani occasionly. She was smiling absently, like she was in a different place entirely. "Lani" a girl walking across the road nearby, yelled. Lani stopped and jumped off her bike. She ran over to the girl. She turned and waved to Kurt, almost like an afterthought. "See ya tommorrow" _Phew. _One sentence he hadn't stuttered out in her presence.

...

Kurt tried to stand up. He had to be really careful otherwise he'd... _Sigh _fall off the surfboard. He swum to the top. He saw his friend, Harmony laughing at him. "Maybe you should try instead of make fun of me!" He yelled. "Maybe if you took your thoughts off Lani, you'd actually manage to surf properly" She shot back. He just glared at her, unable to think of a comeback. She laughed at him.

(This is what happens during the next two or so days

Morning- try to surf- fail

After school- Wait for Lani and ride home with her.

Seriously I am not going into details. Oh and while I'm talking, Thanks for Harmony Ninjaofmusic-Nya. Aka MG. Hope she's not OOC.. Too much)

Kurt finally managed to stand up without falling off. It was exhilarating, he raised his arms above his head in victory as he rode the wave. Harmony smiled and clapped him on the shoulder as he walked onto the shore. For the first time in the six months he had been learning to surf he had rode a wave. Maybe today was also the day he'd ask Lani out.

He leaned on the wall, like he did every other day. He stuck his head around the corner. Lani wasn't there. He walked to the bike shed. Lani's bike wasn't there as well. He got on his bike, feeling kind of sad. He rode for a while. When he got to the hill, Lani was sitting there on her phone again. She shut it as he walked up to her "Hey" she smiled up at him. He sat down next to her and opened his mouth to ask her, but a rocket launching drew their gaze to the sky "Wow.. It looks like the sky is split in half" Lani said, looking at. "Yeah" His mouth went dry, because suddenly he knew. Lani didn't like him. At least not in the way he liked her. She was kind to him, but she was a million miles away. Thats what is what about her eyes. Whenever she looked at him she wasn't seeing him, but someone else. Someone so faraway. Even though he knew that, he also knew that he would still love her. He just hoped that someone would help him get over her.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Zane opened his eyes and looked around. There was a girl laying in his arms. Instinctively he knew it was Lani. A silver band with a light blue diamond on it glittered on her right hand. "Mummy, Daddy" A little girl with his eyes and Lani's hair jumped on them. "Time to wake up" Lani's eyes opened. "Aisha, get off us" She laughed "Didja know that cherry blossoms fall 5 centimetres per second? Didja?" Aisha asked, Lani looked at Zane and smiled "Yes I know that" Aisha bounced out of the room "That is so disappointing" Lani looked after their daughter "What is?" Zane frowned, surely Lani didn't that Aisha was a disappointment. "I carried her for 9 months and apart from the hair, not a thing of me in her. She's all you" Lani laughed, tracing patterns on his arm._

Zane sat up. _That dream again_ he thought. He shook his head and sighed _T__here is no point dwelling on the past. You already know its not going to happen. _He got up and got ready to go to work. That at least brought a smile to his face. He was working at the old monastery where he and Lani had met. On the way to work he stopped at the sakura tree. It wasn't the one tha he and Lani had kissed under, but it still was special to him. He smiled wistfully and grabbed a falling cherry blossom. He looked at it for a while before dropping it and walking on. He walked across the train tracks, a woman heading the opposite direction to him was talking to someone on the phone "What? You're engaged!" She yelled into the phone. "I'm so happy for you little sister. But he better be nice otherwise I will kill him. _Sigh_... No I haven't got anyone to take to your wedding... Have you, the guy's elusive" she kept talking to her sister as they passed each other. Zane got to the other side and the boomgates fell. His eyes widened and he stopped. He turned his head. The girl had also stopped and was starting to turn her head. Then the trains cut his view of her. "Lani" He whispered, desperately hoping that it was her. Then the trains cleared the distance. She was looking at him frozen, the phone still held to her ear "I-I'll get back to you Mel" she said shakily, before hanging up "Zane?" The boomgates rose and Zane ran to her. "It is you!" He scooped her up and spun around. Lani laughed. He put her down. She beamed up at him, then ran off. "This again?" Zane yelled after her, before chasing after her. He caught her at the sakura tree. And just like it was years ago. They kissed.

Zane opened his eyes and looked around. Lani laid in his arms, a silver band with a light blue diamond on it glittered on her right hand. "Mummy, Daddy" A little girl with his eyes and Lani's hair jumped on them. "Time to wake up" Lani's eyes opened. "Aisha, get off us" She laughed "Didja know that cherry blossoms fall 5 centimetres per second? Didja?" Aisha asked, Lani looked at Zane and smiled "Yes I know that" Aisha bounced out of the room "That is so disappointing" Lani looked after their daughter "What is?" Zane frowned, surely Lani didn't that Aisha was a disappointment. "I carried her for 9 months and apart from the hair, not a thing of me in her. She's all you" Lani laughed, tracing patterns on his arm. He laughed as well looking at his wife. "I wouldn't count on that" He said, showing her the letter he had got from the school yesterday, stating that Aisha was suspended for punching a kid in the face, because he was teasing her friend "She's a bit of both of us"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to the market." Zane called. Lani appeared out of no where and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll be waiting when you get back." She said "Won't we Ai?". Aisha nodded, concentrating on the cartoon she was watching. Lani grinned at him "See ya later Zane" with that she walked into the kitchen. Zane started walking. Around the corner he walked past a dark haired man frowning at a map. "Hey. Umm do you know where this street is?" the guy asked, showing him a street name. "It's this one here" Zane replied, gesturing to the one he had just walked out of. "Oh... Thanks" He called after Zane before disappearing into the street.

...

Kurt smiled at the generosity of the man he had just talked to. He turned into the street and started looking for Lani's house. He knocked on three doors before he found her. She looked almost exactly like he remembered, except that her eyes were a darker amber than before and there was a silver band on her finger. "Hi Lani" he held out his hand "Remember me?"

He ended up sitting on a stool in the kitchen as she set up lunch. Lani's daughter, Aisha was sitting beside him, silently. Neither her or Lani hadn't spoken a word since Kurt admitted that he used to be in love with Lani during high school. Lani handed him a drink of lemonade. "That must have been difficult. I mean I was never really... there. I was always off in my own world." She said, getting out a can of tuna. "It wasn't until I realised you didn't feel the same way about me." He said, sipping the drink. "So... Have you found anyone since then?" She asked, changing the subject. "Actually thats why I'm here. I wanted to invite you to my wedding." He handed her a invite. "You came all the way here for that? You could have just sent it" She said. He started to explain, but the sound of the door interrupted him. "Daddy!" Aisha fled the kitchen "Hey sweetie. Where's you mother?" Lani's husband asked. A minute later he walked into the kitchen a bag on one arm and the other holding Aisha securely on his hip, it was the guy who had told him where the street was. "Hello again" he said. "That's your husband?" Kurt looked at Lani, who nodded. "Yeah, he was the one who I was always thinking about. At that time I didn't think I'd ever see him again" She said, hugging him. "Well I better get going. Harmony will be wondering where I am" Kurt stood up. "I'll see you in a month" He said, before leaving, a smile plastered on his face.

(There you go Mel. None of my stories will be updated for a while, since I am going on a two week holiday. See ya when I get back)


End file.
